My Butler
by kittykat1blabla
Summary: Takes place after the death of Kira. Whats happens when you die? Well for Light you get nothing but a new one... BUt this time he isn't free to live on his own. Now he is stuck serving the detective, Lawliet. Rated M, LxLight. Yaoi later on.


HI there! Kittykat1blabla here with a new, first in a long time fanfiction. I got the idea while watching Black Butler so don't attack me if it seems to resemble it. Review or I might not continue, if no ones reading it, why right it? Also, don't star bitchin at me if they seem to be a bit out of character, you don't like the fanfiction then don't read it, I meant to change the personality of Lawliet a bit but by no means does that I mean I'm reshaping his adorable character, he will still be your adorable recluse. Its that simple, though constructive criticism is fine! I would love to hea your thoughts on what would make me a better writer!

Anime: Death note.

Coupling: LxLight

Rating: M (for future sexual terms and violence.)

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS TO ANIME AND CHARACTERS GO TO THE ORGINAL WRITER!

* * *

_Introduction_

The spiraling darkness was the worst part, while yes, the holes in my body from all the gun wounds were also quite painful, the darkness was the worst part. Not to mention the uneasy nervousness that clouded my body when I saw your face, so, even in my death. The death of the man who killed you and your caretaker. You couldn't show any emotion? All in all it was more of a punishment then you glaring or screaming hate filled words. Its like no matter what I do, you wont even give me the pleasure of seeing true emotion of that ghostly face of yours.

I never really thought of death, which most would think would be selfish after all the lives I had taken, but I wasn't selfish... I was only doing the right thing, no reason for remorse in that now is there? But anyway, back onto the subject of my death... This is not what I expected to happen. Normally I would think I would dissaper into this thick curtain of darkness that I had been falling in for god knows how long. But no, it that a light? Ryuk clearly stated I wouldn't go to heaven or hell, no... There is no heaven or hell. So what was this?

It wasn't long before I felt my head hitting a hard tilted floor, black and white checkered tiles going on for what seemed forever and no walls seeming to be around them, just endless darkness litten by old fashioned candelabras, I had to squint to see through the darkness, my old suit that was recently filled with holes and covered with my own blood was gone, replaced with my black clothing I remembered wearing while in captivity of that damned L.

Then I noticed something that I hadn't seen before, there were five men. They all looked in their good nineties but not so much ill, they had long beards that seemed to reach the floor and sat all together in a row in the middle of all the candelabras, I could hardly tell the difference between them all. All of them having the same dirty brown robes that went past their feet and the same long white hair to match each other. Though as I was too busy looking the men over I hardly noticed it when their voices rang and left and echo around the obviously spacious room.

"Light Yagami..." Rang my name in the air, my brown eyes catching and looking up to the men as I sat on my knees. My brown hair a mess upon my head. They spoke again, their voices were so deep, and I could barley believe what I heard next. "Due to the countless murders and the foolish intent to become a god through use of a gods notebook... You are sentenced to live as a servant in the Lawliet house hold for eternity."

I didn't know what they were talking about, how could someone who has died become a servant? But he had no time to question the men before he felt something hand hit the back of his head and felt his body go limp. His eyes slowly closing and seeing the last glimpse of the room before he was surrounded in that sickening darkness once more.

When I had awoke once more I had seemed to be alive, though I couldn't move and pain was washing all over my young body. Blood had seemed to be flowing out and I thought I had survived and must've still been on that staircase where I passed out until I looked around me, my eyes being greeted by old cobblestone streets and horse-pulled carriages. This wasn't Tokyo anymore, but it didn't take a genius to figure that sort of thing out. My head was spinning and it took all of my strength just to lift my hand dirtied by the alley way floor that I was currently laying in. I looked at, was that my blood? It was...

I couldn't hold it for so long and felt it falling and hitting my chest with a light thud. It was about time I passed out once more before I noticed a man in black heading my way down an alley. His long trench coat stopping in just the right place so it wouldn't hit the ground. His boots made a soft clicking noise as they hit the ground and his top hat fit perfectly atop his head. Though it wasn't the perfection of the outfit that surprised me. It was the person in it. Those dark emotionless eyes and messy raven hair in front of my eyes were like a smack to the face.

* * *

In my dizzy state I could barley speak, and all I could manage to say before I noticed the man picking me up and me blacking out was. "L-L?" Before I swirled into darkness. Though I could still hear for a few seconds and only wish I could've opened my eyes when I heard his voice reply, was it always that deep? "Yes... Light..." He said in a bit of a mocking tone, "your mine now..."

* * *

And yayyyy~ Done with the intro, sorry if its a bit short (is this considered short?) but I would think I'd be dragging it on too long for introduction if I went on and on. Alright, comments~?


End file.
